The present invention relates to bootjacks and more particularly to a folding bootjack.
Well fitting cowboy boots are not easily removed and it is customary to use a bootjack comprising a length of board, or the like, having a V-shaped socket formed in one end thereof with the socket containing end of the board elevated by an underlying attached support for supporting the board on an incline. This permits the user to place one foot on the inclined board and place the quarter of the other boot in the socket for withdrawing his foot and leg. On account of their mass, these bootjacks are not easily transported for use as when traveling.